Strong Friends?
by SN-Amethyst-UK
Summary: Series of mini stories based on theme words. How strong are the friendships that the club have made? Read on to find out what they put up with from each other! New Chap now live - Car.
1. Notebook

Hello again one and all! This is the first of a series of mini-stories that I will attempt based on theme words. I am aiming for humour in these!

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Ouran.

* * *

It was an unusually quiet afternoon in the Host Club. Their 'regular' princesses were attending a special event being hosted by the principal. Haruhi was currently entertaining Kasanoda while the other six members sat together eating cake in silence. The reason for the silence? The Shadow King. Kyoya was not impressed by the suddenly arranged special event as he had not had time to come up with a contingency plan. Instead of making a profit the club was running at a loss on this particular day. While he knew that it didn't make a difference in the long run, it messed up his lovely notebook. He had days and days of accounts in the black and now he would have the blemish of one day in the red. So he sat there, slowly steaming at the ears while trying not to notice the looks he was receiving from his friends. Subconsciously he rested a hand on his notebook and started to stroke it. He was really annoyed that his perfect notebook would now be ruined by a whim on Tamaki's fathers part. He glanced at the blond sitting across from him as he thought this. Tamaki averted his gaze. He didn't want to face Kyoya's wrath at that moment in time. Kyoya quickly scanned the faces of the others who all did as Tamaki had except for one - Kaoru. Kyoya looked straight into the eyes of the younger Hitachiin and sensed the challenge there.

"Do you have something to say, Kaoru?"

Four pairs of eyes suddenly snapped up from examining the tabletop.

"As a matter of fact, I do" Kaoru replied with a smirk.

Kyoya held the younger boys gaze, urging him to say something further so that he had an excuse, any excuse, to let loose his anger.

"Do you and the notebook want a room?"

Four jaws hit the table. None had seen that comment coming, not even the identical boy sat next to Kaoru. He had been the only one to notice Kyoya's hand on the notebook and couldn't resist remarking on the fact. Kyoya didn't know how to reply, so he simply stood and exited the room.

"You've done it now, Kaoru" Hikaru dropped his head to the table as he thought of many, horrifying ways in which Kyoya would now punish his brother.


	2. Birthday

a/n Hello again one and all! Here is my next mini-fic for strong friends? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely ouran

* * *

Tamaki was bored. He hadn't been bored in a long time. He had called all the other members of the Host Club to get them to hang out with him but they were all busy. Frankly, Tamaki didn't believe all their excuses. He pondered over them for a while, trying to figure out which reason was the least plausible. He wandered over to his piano and sat idly running his fingers over the keys. He wasn't trying to play a specific tune but he needed to help his thought process. He was beginning to believe that his friends were trying to avoid him. He had thought that they might try to make an effort to see him today as it was his birthday. He hadn't even received a card from any of them. He stood and wandered around the mansion, continually running through his friends 'reasons' for not visiting him today. He finally concluded that the twins excuse was the weakest. Calling out through the mansion he asked for his car to be sent round. He pulled open the front doors and stopped dead. There, on his front steps, was the rest of the Host Club. They all looked as surprised to see him as he did to see them.

"What are you doing here" Tamaki asked when he recovered from the shock.

"Well, we were trying to sneak in before you opened the door on us" Hikaru responded.

At that moment Tamaki noticed that they all seemed to be hiding things behind their backs and that Haruhi also had a large bag.

"What are you hiding?"

Noticing that Tamaki was close to rumbling their plan, Kyoya glanced at the twins. They understood immediately. Next thing Tamaki knew he had a bag over his head and was being frog-marched through his own house. When the bag was removed he found himself on his bed with the twins sat either side of him at his feet. Kaoru was holding his mobile in one hand while the other rested on Tamaki's ankle, gently restraining him. Hikaru was sat almost identically but his spare hand held the bag not a mobile. They appeared to be waiting for something. Tamaki was about to ask what was going on when Kaoru's mobile rang once. At this sign the twins grabbed Tamaki's wrists and pulled him from the bed.

"Close your eyes Tamaki"

Tamaki was reluctant at first but he did trust his friends, sort of. He closed his eyes and felt himself be taken from his room.

"Surprise!"

Tamaki opened his eyes slowly and looked around. His dining room had been decorated for his birthday. There were balloons, banners and streamers of every colour and in the middle of the table a large pile of presents and cards. Kyoya walked over to Tamaki with his hands behind his back.

"As it's your birthday we decided to throw you a little party. This is for you" Kyoya held his hands out. He held a small crown.

"It's so you can be the king for the day" Kyoya said as he placed the crown on his best friends head.

"I knew you wouldn't forget my birthday!"


	3. Car

Hello again. Sorry for the slow update but here is the next short fic. Please enjoy!

* * *

He had finally done it. After seven attempts Hikaru had passed hi driving test. Now he wouldn't have to rely on Kaoru driving him everywhere. Kaoru said it was his hotheadedness and need for speed that stopped from passing before. Hikaru had even resorted to begging Kaoru to take the test for him - obviously Kaoru had refused. Now he was taking the wheel in his own car for the very first time. Of course his car was identical to Kaoru's except for the number plate. It had been sitting in the garage since Kaoru passed his test. Their parents had bought both cars at the same time, confident that the twins would both pass first time. Hikaru turned the key and laughed aloud as he heard the engine roar to life. He pulled out of the garage and hit the road. He knew exactly where he was going. He just had to get there. Two minutes from home and he was already lost. He had never been very good with directions and he hadn't really been out on his own before. Kaoru or one of their drivers was usually with him. He panicked and pulled over, reaching into his glove box to pull out his mobile phone. He dialled the only person he believed would help him without laughing.

"Hello"

"Haruhi! Thank the gods. I'm lost. I was trying to get to your house."

"On your own? Okay, where are you?"

Hikaru looked at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was.

"Um…"

"You don't know, do you? Okay. Are you near any buildings? Can you describe the street you're on?" Haruhi was trying not to lose her temper with the older Hitachiin.

"I'm next to a shop that sells televisions and opposite an ice cream parlour. There's also a park a little way down the road."

"I know where you are. Don't move. I'm going to send someone to get you." Haruhi ended the call.

Hikaru gazed at his phone. "I can't believe she hung up on me!"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and reclined his seat a little. He might as well be comfortable. He wondered who Haruhi would send to get him. Ten minutes later there was a knock on his window. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed anyone approaching his car. He turned his head to see who had come to his rescue. Staring through the window with a wide grin on his face was his twin. Hikaru opened the door and jumped on Kaoru.

"Thank the gods you're here. I was so scared!"

"Well, I don't know what you were thinking. Why didn't you use the car's sat nav?"

"I don't know Haruhi's address and as I've been there before I thought I would be fine." Hikaru released his brother and rubbed his head nervously.

"Get in the car and follow me" Kaoru said as he walked toward his own car.

"Thank you so much"


End file.
